


you're the missing piece i need

by californiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and kind of a nerd, but everyone just keeps living, he may or may not have a crush on him, liam meets zayn in a library, louis and harry are really in love, minor smut?, niall is just niall, tattoos are a big thing, they kind of just show up, whenever they want, zayn is the mysterious bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiall/pseuds/californiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one really knows why it happens but tattoos just randomly ink themselves onto peoples skin and sometimes they mean a little more than you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the missing piece i need

**Author's Note:**

> yes the tittle is from the song gotta find you from camp rock shut up it's cute  
> also i got this idea after recently watching the movie in time and thinking about the boys tattoos so hope you enjoy!

  
liam's about 13 years old when he gets his first tattoo. he's not sure what's happening, all he knows is that one minutes he was sitting on the couch watching cartoons comfortably and next there was this burning stinging sensation at his left hip. he was home alone so no one was there to hold his hand as he screamed through the pain.  
  
after it had subsided, liam pulled his shirt up slowly to peek at his hip. his mouth dropped when he saw it was covered in ink..? there on his hip, was a small yin yang sign. he technically didn't hate it but he wasn't sure why it had appeared. surely it had to be fake right? wrong.   
  
an hour later, his mum found him crying on the bathroom floor trying to scrub the tattoo off of his skin. she just gave him a sympathetic look before explaining to him why it happened. apparently  _it'll all make sense soon enough love, i promise you'll understand it when you're older_. liam just wanted to understand it  _now_.   
  
  
-  
  
  
it all makes sense to him when he meets andy the following year. it was during school, he was changing for gym when he saw a boy with the same tattoo as him. he perked up at the sight and ran over to him in an instant. he introduced himself and pulled up his shirt to show him the tattoo. andy was ecstatic that he finally found someone with a matching tattoo.  
  
turns out, the yin yang symbol was perfect for them. andy was all about having fun. he was a trouble maker while liam was the good boy. they balanced each other out. their friendship was very successful. that is until andy moved away the summer after their third year in high school.  
  
  
-  
  
  
liam got his second tattoo the first day of his senior year. it was a simple  fraction reading  _1/5_  on his left ankle. it burned like a bitch and he's completely confused by it but liam held it together because he was in homeroom and there was  _no_  way he was going to be screaming out in class.  
  
-  
  
once he's out of high school, he's got a total of four tattoos. the two from before, a broken heart he got a day after danielle broke up with him, and a batman symbol that he absolutely loves. has no idea why he's got it but nonetheless still loves.   
  
his mum is currently driving him to his new uni and he swears she's a couple of minutes from breaking down crying. he feels bad, he does, but this is a new chapter in his life and he's ready to start exploring it.   
  
once he's standing in front of his new dorm room, his nerves set in. what if his roommates don't like him or what if they're completely bonkers. he shakes the thought out of his head and enters the room hesitantly.   
  
he does not expect to see two boys making out on the bed. he clears his throat a little and the two boys freeze. they look at him in shock of being caught and quickly stand up to compose themselves.   
  
a boy with curly brown hair grins at him and takes a step forward. "sorry about that, didn't realize you'd be here so soon, I'm harry by the way." he's all smiles and dimples and liam couldn't help but return the smile and give out his name.   
  
"well liam, this is louis, my boyfriend if you didn't already figure out." he laughed and liam gives him a polite smile. he ends up talking to the two for a couple of hours and gets to know them pretty well.  
  
harry and louis are basically the perfect couple. they have so many matching tattoos, liam lost count. he's actually kind of jealous that they're pretty much made for each other. harry shrugged when liam mentioned it but discreetly snuggled closer to louis on the couch.   
  
-  
  
liam's absolutely consumed in his physiology text book, he doesn't even realize he's bumping into someone until he's sat on the library floor looking around dumbfounded.   
  
they are books everywhere and he sees a boy hurrying to pick them up. "oh I'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going." the boy snaps his head up and liam almost gasped. he was absolutely stunning.   
  
he had this tan skin and these hazel eyes that made him question life. he had raven black hair and has it styled up in a quick and to top it off the boy has glasses on. liam thought his looks should be illegal.    
  
he wanted to ask for the mystery boys name but he was gone in seconds. liam was left alone on the floor thinking about this boy and why he fled the scene so quickly.  
  
  
-  
  
  
liam realized that louis and harry have the same  _1/5_  tattoo as he does a couple of days later. he's wasted and pretty sure he has fingers for toes, though louis keeps telling him he doesn't. and he doesn't know why he won't just believe him.   
  
"i do i promise, just look for yourself." he hears himself slur and louis just laughs to himself before grabbing liam's left leg and begins to untie his shoe. he pauses once pulling off his sock and let's out a girly  _oh my god!_  
  
liam is about to yell at him for being  _way_  too loud but louis is shoving the hair behind his ear up and pushing his head into liam's vision. "i have the same tattoo as you!" liam blinks rapidly trying to focus his vision and soon sees it.   
  
it's a little  _1/5_  inked behind his ear. "harry's got the same one, and on his ankle too! what a coincidence!" liam stares at the curly headed kid passed out on the bed next to him. so that's three out of five down.  
  
  
-  
  
  
liam meets niall at a frat party. he's looking for a bathroom and ends up in someones room. "my bad thought this was the bathroom." he apologizes and the blonde shakes it off. "s'ok mate, just taking a few shots of the good stuff," he waves a bottle of grey goose in the air. "can't have everyone drinkin' this. expensive stuff."   
  
he ends up sharing the vodka with liam and after a couple of shots the two are pretty drunk. "i'm serious, i've only got like two tattoos and they're dumb as shit!" niall slurs and he's stripping off his jacket. he shows liam some musical notes on the inside of his bicep and then a little _1/5_  on his wrist.   
  
liam recognizes the tattoo and he grins at him. 'heyyyyy buddy i've got the same one right here!" he shouts and then proceeds to pull his leg up ridiculously. he pulls his jeans up a bit to show the familiar fraction and niall shouts.   
  
"s'is incredible! 'been tryin' to find you people for months!" he laughs and liam remembers about louis and harry. he's slapping nialls arm repeatedly until niall is giving him his attention again.   
  
"my roommate and his boyfriend got the tattoo too!" he says and then bursts into a fit a giggles. "tutu." he repeats and niall is giggling like a maniac.   
  
liam finds himself leaving the room after that to go find louis and harry for niall. he's stumbling down the hall when he remembers, he's really got to pee damn it. he opening every door in search of the bathroom and  _finally_ , he finally finds it.  
  
he's about to unzip his pants when someone is clearing their throat and liam realizes he's not alone. he snaps his body towards the sound and he perks up. its the beautiful mystery boy from the library.   
  
"you." liam demands and the boy raises an eyebrow. "you i'm seeing you again i knew i'd see you again." he lamely says and a smile is tugging at his lips. mystery boy smirks and raises his arm. "well nice to see you again, i'm-"   
  
"mystery boy." liam fills in for him and he lets out a laugh. "mystery boy?" he asks and liam is nodding his head. "yup cos i don't know your name and i don't know anything 'bout you so i thought that was a good name." he giggles? he fucking giggles and mystery boy is grinning at him.   
  
"well if i'm mystery boy then who're you?' he asks and liam suddenly feels shy. "i'm uh liam." he says with his head down. "well liam, i'll leave you to it then, have a nice night." he hears and he's about to protest but the door is being shut and liam's is feeling the alcohol coming back up his system.   
  
  
-  
  
  
the four of them are currently chilling in the rec room. liam finally introduced niall to louis and harry and the three hit it off. niall just fit in great. it felt as if they'd all been friends for years and not a couple of months.   
  
  
"so who do you think is our missin' piece to the sacred  _1/5_  club?" louis jokes and niall lets out a loud crack of laughter. "'m not sure, but he's gotta be in this school at least, right?" liam asks and the three agree with him.  
  
"what if he's weird though, what if we don't like him?" harry asks and he's got a worried expression on his face. "pretty sure well love him," niall grins and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "don't think he'd have the tattoo if we didn't like him mate." he adds and yeah that makes sense.   
  
  
-  
  
  
liam feels himself being pushed against a door and a pair of lips attack his neck. his name was josh? joan? maybe john? ugh liam didn't care. all he cared about was getting his clothes off and having his way with josh/joan/john.  
  
"bed?" he hears him ask and he's nodding his head way to quickly to be anything but eager. in seconds he's being thrown onto the bed and bounces a bit before boy with no name is climbing on top of him.   
  
hi unbuttons his shirt easily and strips it off liam in record time. it's when josh/joan/john is kissing down his thighs when he stops. "who's the Z stand for?" he asks and liam lets out a  _huh?  
  
_ "you've got a Z right here on your thigh." he repeats and liam is shoving him off him to get a look at it. he's right. there's a little navy blue  _Z_  tattooed right around his mid thigh, left leg. hmm.   
  
"i don't even remember getting it. i usually always feel them." liam says baffled. he must've gotten the tattoo in his sleep or something because he really can't remember anything. then it hits him.   
  
the night he met niall. he remembers an irritating stinging feeling on his left thigh. he kept shifting his pants thinking it was a mosquito bite or something. obviously not.   
  
"i think you should go." he hears the guy say and he's nodding his head. he gathers his clothes quickly and is stumbling down the hallway very confused. when he enters his room louis and harry are fast asleep on the bed and he smiles at them. if only he had something like that.  
  
he finds himself thinking of this mysterious Z and why he or she is so important to be tattooed onto his skin forever.   
  
  
-  
  
  
liam groans and slams the  _Every Name from A to Z_  book he was reading closed. this was going to be impossible. there were alone oh so many names that started with the letter z in the world and not many that went to his school.   
  
he's found that there are at least fifteen zak's, twelve zachary's, and one zendeya in his school. he's too tired to continue looking and he's just about ready to give up when someone is putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"got a little obsession with the letter Z mate?" a voice speaks and liam swears that's the voice of an angel. he turns around in his seat and of-fucking-course mystery boy is standing there, smirk on his face.   
  
"just doing some research for this thing." he lies, well technically what he's doing can be considered as research but he'd like to keep that a secret. "ah for this thing." he smirks again and liam wants to die. "doesn't sound sketchy at all."   
  
"well i'd tell you but then i'd have to kill you." he speaks and  _seriously._  liam said that, that of all things. god he's an idiot. he's about to apologize for the lame remark but he hears laughter instead.   
  
liam is pretty sure he's gaping at mystery boy. his laugh has got to be the best thing he's heard in his life. it sounds like music to his ears and that's not even enough.   
  
"you're funny liam." beautiful boys name liam  _still_  doesn't know grins and gives him a wink before he's standing up and leaving liam alone before he can even thank him. he really hates him for that.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"honestly li, you've been crushing on this guy for how many months and you still don't know his name?" louis laughs and liam crosses his arms kind of offended. "you're acting like it's been forever when it's only been like two months and plus i know stuff about him just not his name."   
  
louis raises his eyebrow. "oh yeah what do you know?" he asks smirking, because really what  _does_  liam know about him.   
  
"well i know he's got ridiculously long eyelashes, and he's got these amazing brown eyes that've got gold specks in them if you look close enough, and his lips are a fucking sin, and don't even get me started on his collarbones-"   
  
"thats enough!" louis cuts him off and lets out a laugh. "mate if i wasn't your friend i'd say you were border line stalking him. get. to. know. him." he says and liam sighs knowing he's right.   
  
"yeah i'll do it the next time i see him." liam says knowing that it probably won't be for a while.   
  
  
-  
  
  
god apparently likes to disagree with liam because it's the  _same day_ and liam is bumping into mystery boy. he had to check in his library book again because it was way past it's due date and liam did not need to increase his fine even more than it already was.  
  
"yeah i'd like to recheck this book out please." he rushed because this essay was due  _tomorrow_ and he still wasn't done with it. he slides the book across the counter and pauses when he sees the familiar face.  
  
"you." he grins and the boys is snapping his head up. "liam, hey." he smiles and liam's heart feels like a puddle. blah blah-he figured he'd call him blah blah until he knew his actual name-was so cute.   
  
"i'll add a couple of more days to your check out for you." blah blah smiles and then he's typing away on the keyboard. he gives liam a smile and slides the book back to him. "all done."   
  
liam thanks him and then he panics. he should ask him to hang out now right? he can't just stand there awkwardly and watch him. he takes a deep breath and looks up at blah blah.   
  
"do you maybe wanna hang out like now?" he squeaks and blah blah is giving him the biggest smile he'd ever seen. "i'd love to but-" liam sighs. of course, there's always a but. liam was ready for the rejection but he continued. "i'm kind of working right now, but after my shift i'd love to."   
  
liam perks up and gives him a small smile. "yeah?" he asks and the boy is nodding. "yeah."   
  
  
-  
  
  
liam learns that blah blah's name is zayn and that they actually have a lot in common. they talked about comics and zayn revealed his robin tattoo to which liam gasped and showed him his batman tattoo.   
  
zayn had said they were made to be partners in crime, to which liam smirked and couldn't agree more. the two continued to talk and it wasn't until zayn removed his ring that liam saw it.   
  
there was a very black 1/5 inked into the side of his pointer finger. zayn was about to put the ring back on when liam grabbed his hand to stop him. "wha?" liam brought his hand closer to his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing it wrong.   
  
"you have the fraction!" he shouted and zayn faced changed to confusion. "the  _1/5,_  i have it too and so do the boys!" he grins and zayn still looks confused so liam sighs and brings his leg onto the table. "liam." zayn warns and liam shushes him.   
  
he pulls down his sock and again the familiar ink is coming into view. "oh shit." zayn laughs and liam puts his leg to the ground again. "yeah you've been the one we've been looking for." he says excitedly and zayn chuckles and shakes his head.   
  
"i can't wait for you to meet the boys." he says and zayn shrugs his shoulders and agrees to meet them whenever he can. they part ways after that and it isn't until liam is in bed that he realizes that zayn might be the reason behind his Z tattoo.  
  
  
-  
  
  
turns out, the boys absolutely love zayn. not that it really worried liam, because zayn was great, but he still found himself letting out a sigh of relief when they took on to him quickly.   
  
they spent the next couple of weeks pretty much always together. louis and zayn actually had a couple of classes together so it was pretty convenient to meet up after class since harry and liam shared a couple of classes too and harry would always meet up with louis. it just worked.   
  
liam was in the middle of walking back to his and zany's study session when the familiar burning feeling returned to his skin. he cursed to himself and dropped the coffee tray he was holding in his hand, spilling all over the ground.  
  
it could not have been worse timing. liam just finished getting those coffee and it took forever to get. he hissed as the pain returned to his hand. he shook it out and sighed when it subsided.   
  
he took a look and was confused. it was half a heart(?) right on the skin under his right thumb. it was bright red and inked in plain sight. liam's eyebrows furrowed. life kind of just fucked everything up for him. this heart basically ruined all of liam's future relationships because why date someone if you know they're not _the one._  
  
liam let out a frustrated sigh and continued his walk back to the school library. there was no way he was going back, the coffee shop way too far away for liam to turn back now.   
  
once returning to the library, zayn gave hime a confused look when he spotted no coffee in his hands. "what happened i thought you were getting us coffee?" he asked and liam sighed before speaking.   
  
"yeah i did too, and i had them before i got a fucking tattoo and dropped the drinks on the ground." he cussed and zany's eyes widened. his face seemed to visibly whiten and suddenly liam is more worried about zayn than the stupid drinks.   
  
"are you ok what's wrong." he asked quickly and hurried over to zayn to put a hand on his forehead. he felt fine. "you don't feel warm, are you ok?" he goes to bring his hand down but zayn's hand is catching his wrist.   
  
"you're tattoo." he states and liam focuses his eyes on his hand. "what about it?" he hears himself say and zayn pulls his hand down and interlocks their hands. liam is confused at first, then he gaping at their hands.   
  
a heart. zayn has the missing half to his heart and that literally scares the fuck out of liam. of course liam loved zayn but he didn't know he was meant to love him this way. and apparently zayn felt the same way.   
  
it was weird. they didn't know what to do with each other. obviously they have the tattoos for a reason they just had a long journey ahead of them to figure it out.  
  
  
-  
  
  
if liam thought the sound of zayn laughing was the best thing he ever heard, he was _so_ wrong. that sound was definitely zayn _moaning_. and especially under him. it kind of happened a bit too quickly. they  _had_  planned on talking about the new tattoo but somewhere along the way back to liam's room things changed.   
  
zayn couldn't keep his hands off him. the whole walk back he just had his hands all over him. his shoulders, his biceps, his neck, everywhere. liam felt hot. he felt too hot to be inside his skin right now.   
  
while he was unlocking the door was when it really went south, literally. zayns hands slid down his back and didn't stop until they were resting over his bum. his hands gave a small squeeze and liam felt himself begin to grow in his pants. he opened the door with slight trouble, too focused on the feeling of zayns hands on him but soon enough got the two into his room.   
  
thankfully, it was empty. zayn shut the door behind him and liam was quick to slam him against it. zayn let out a low groan, out of pain or pleasure; liam wasn't sure, but connected their lips within seconds. it was liam's turn to let out a moan once he felt zayns tongue slip into his mouth.   
  
the two must of spent forever just kissing each other senseless. liam pulled himself back and let out low pants of breath as he stared at zayn. his eyes were blown and his lips were swollen and red. zayn stared at him with such intensity liam was about to open his mouth but zayn beat him to it. "bed?" liam nodded not needing to be asked twice.    
  
the two stumbled over to the bed and landed on it with a slight bounce. zayn laughed as liam fumbled with the zipper of his pants. "here let me, yeah?" he nodded and watched as zayn slowly pulled the zipper down and freed liam's now full boner.   
  
"someone a little excited to see me?" zayn teased and liam just rolled his eyes and let out a little gasp as the zayn licked his hand and slipped it into his boxers. "zayn" he warned and zayn rolled his eyes using his pre come as lube.  
  
it should be weird, it should. they just got these "love tattoos" and should be talking about it not getting it on. but it's _zayn_. his best friend and i mean it's not like it wasn't obvious that liam was attracted to zayn, but still. and zayn had to be attracted to him too, right? obviously.   
  
liam was letting out little gasps and breathy "ah fuck"'s as zany's hand worked over him. zayn just smirked at him, but said nothing. liam was close he knew that, he just didn't want to finish yet. he was enjoying this so much. zany's hand was smooth over his skin and fuck it just felt so amazing.    
  
once he spilled into zany's fist embarrassedly quick, his eyes almost fell out of his head in shock as zayn slowly brought it to his mouth and with small kitten licks, licked liam's cum off his hand. "oh fuck." he gasped out before nearly springing out and tackling him.  
  
his mouth was on his in seconds and he groaned into his mouth once tasting himself on zany's tongue. he explored his mouth with his own tongue and zayn was completely pliant under him, letting him do anything he wanted with him.  
  
wanting to return the favor, liam let himself move his lips down zayn jaw-leaving a few love bites along the way because he couldn't resist-and down his body. he shoved his shirt up wanting to feel his toned skin against his lips. his skin was so warm liam bit at the skin of his hip and reached up to unzip his pants. "li." zayn sighed as his hands tugged down his pants along with his boxers.  
  
  
liam's mouth watered at the sight of zany's painfully hard, bobbing cock now on display in front of him. not being able to control himself, he sprung right into action and brought the head on zany's dick into his mouth. zayn let out a porn star worthy moan and liam felt himself getting hard again.   
  
he licked around the head before beginning to swallow zayn inch by inch. soon enough liam had his jaw stretched around zany's cock and could not be happier. he just loved sucking cock. he got to work and had zayn a moaning mess in minutes.  
  
"fuck li- i'm not gonna last." zayn moaned and his hand tugged at loam's hair which had him moaning around his cock. (liam had a thing for hair pulling ok?) the vibration must have gotten to zayn because he was groaning especially loud that liam hopped no one could hear them.   
  
once zayn spilled into his mouth, liam swallowed happily, a bitter taste on his tongue. he palmed himself through his boxers relieving a little bit of pressure before climbing up the bed and plopping down next to zayn.   
  
"so." he strung out hoping to avoid any awkward talk and zayn just bursted out in laughter. liam felt a weight lift off his shoulders. he laughed along with zayn and sighed reaching an arm around him. zayn got the point and fit himself into liam's side perfectly.   
  
the two drifted off soon after that but liam knew when he woke up, zayn would be right there with him.   
  
-  
  
the two were sat in the rec room couch, louis and harry snogging obnoxiously to their left and niall in a fit of giggles looking down at his phone on their right. "it's weird y'know?" liam spoke and zayn gave him a questioning look. "that a stupid tattoo could lead me to something so special." he answered motioned to the rest of the boys.  
  
zayn gave him a small grin and pecked his lips. "and how they lead me to you." he added and zayn looked at him with such adoration he couldn't help but blush a bit. they've got loads of matching tattoos now and liam really couldn't be any happier with his life.  
  
"yeah we should be thanking them for that, i've got an incredible boyfriend because of it." zayn says like the sap he is and goes in for another sweet kiss. liam's about to answer when he gets that familiar burning feeling on the left side of his rib cage. "ah fuck." he gasps and lifts his shirt to inspect the new ink.  
  
it's a tree liam notes. it's not a very big one, it's got like two branches on it. liam takes a closer look at it as best as he can from the angle and realizes his and zany's name make up the swirls of the branches. he looks up at zayn and he's got a confused expression on his face. "i'm not sure what it means." he says and zayn just shrugs his shoulders and pulls liam's shirt down.  
  
"I'm not sure either but I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you and find out." he says and liam's grinning like the freaking cheshire cat. he thinks about how luck he is to have him and he can't thank god enough for bringing zayn into his life. 


End file.
